They Say Hope & Light Forms One
by Howyadoing
Summary: A Takari fan fic. They Say Hope & Light Forms One focuses on mainly Hikari & Takeru. Will these two work out & will their re


Author: Hyd D.Wong  
  
Title: They Say Hope & Light Forms One…  
  
Episode: 1 – The News  
  
A girl by the age of sixteen enters the dormitory. She had long hazelnut hair that was pinned up before it reached the neck. She was carrying some of the books that had just been borrowed from the library. She reached the room. Just as she was about the fumble through her pocket for the keys, a girl about the same age as her, with long blonde hair opened the door. The girl with long blonde hair smiled.  
  
'Oh, Kari, didn't expected you to be that fast.' The girl remarked casually. She lowered her hand as a gesture of inviting her into the room.  
  
'Yep. The queue was short today. Here is the book you requested, Elena.' The girl known as Kari replied to her.  
  
The girls enter the dorm & closed the door. Kari set down her bags & removed the pin behind her hair. This let loose her beautiful long streaky hair. For a sixteen-year-old student, Kari was one of the more sensible & innocent girls around. However, what people don't know was that she was one of the Digi Destined. Today, Kari wore a blue knee length skirt with a tied jacket around her waist. She wore a white T-Shirt that has the word, 'Fila' written on it with a black jacket over it. Kari had charming ruby eyes that seemed to catch many boys in school. Everyone had to admit that Kari was one of the prettiest girls in the school. Sometimes, boys just don't get it why Kari wouldn't go out on a date with them. Kari just smiled & let out a small giggle, for those lucky ones, or should I say, unlucky ones will be able to hear her sweet soft voice saying, 'attached…'.  
  
'Hey, Kari.' Another girl with long black hair that fall below her shoulders called out to her. That girl was Elsie, another one of Kari's roommate.  
  
'Yeah?' Kari asked with complete politeness.  
  
'T.K called you when you went to the library. He told me to instruct you to call him back as soon as possible. It sounds pretty serious.'  
  
'Ok…got it. Thanks Elsie.'  
  
'Welcome.'  
  
Kari got up & picked up the pink phone that the girls had bought. She punched in T.K's cell phone number & somewhere in Japan; T.K's cell phone rang.  
  
'Hello? Is that T.K?' Kari asked sweetly, so sweetly that no one will dare to scold her back.  
  
'Oh. Kari, hey, where did you go?'  
  
'Sorry…I went to the library…what did you want to tell me?'  
  
'I have some good news & bad news…which one do you want to hear first?'  
  
'Erm…the bad news then.'  
  
'Ok, the bad news is, I have an excursion to go to Singapore. Think everything will take at least a month & a half to end.'  
  
'Why's that the bad news?'  
  
'Because, I won't be able to see you for a month & a half.'  
  
'Silly boy, don't you know what's a snail mail?'  
  
'Okay…the good news is, I'll get to pick you some souvenirs from there! Happy?'  
  
'I don't date you to get free souvenirs T.K…'  
  
'Heh…sorry…'  
  
'Hmph…when are you leaving anyways?'  
  
'Tomorrow, at 3 PM.'  
  
'So fast?'  
  
'Miss me?'  
  
'…Take care okay? I'll be there tomorrow…at the airport.'  
  
'Miss me?'  
  
'…Sure do…bye!'  
  
'See ya!'  
  
The phone hung up. Kari's heart skipped a beat. It always happened to her whenever some words warm to heart were spoken from her boyfriend, T.K. Takeru Takaishi was his full name & these two lovers had already met when they were the first generation of Digi Destined. After the Digital World had resolved to peace & when the second generation was called, T.K & Kari had some feelings for each other at that point of time. That was when they were only twelve. For four years straight, T.K & Kari had already been secretly dating & passing eye contact to each other. It was not only when they were fourteen that they decided to show it to the world that they were truly made for each other. No one could tear his or her feelings apart that easily.  
  
'Why, what's up?' Elsie asked her shortly after that.  
  
'Hmm? Nothing much, just that he is leaving for Singapore for an excursion tomorrow.'  
  
'Aw…heartbroken?' Elena teased Kari with a sheepish smile that made Kari felt uneasy.  
  
'Nah…nothing of that sort!' Kari retorted back.  
  
The dormitory door opened & a girl with pink hair that falls to the shoulders came in.  
  
'Hey, hi May Li. What's the rush?'  
  
'*Pant*, some boys are chasing, *Pant* me…'  
  
This lead to an uproar of laughter between the first three girls, Elsie turned to speak.  
  
'You think you're Kari? A girl with enchanting powers that seemed to lure boys to a magical world of love…'  
  
'Too bad they could only talk to her…sigh, seems like there's only one boy that belongs to Kari's heart…' Elena carried on.  
  
'And that boy is none other than Takeru Takashi.' May Li finish the sentence.  
  
'Stop picking on me!' Kari cried. However, she does know that her friends were just fooling around, as always. She was used to it. Maybe, they were jealous about the perfect relationship that she & T.K had.  
  
Soon, it was already 9:00PM already. After giving nighttime call back to her brother, Taichi, the girls washed up & prepared for bed. Kari undressed & went to the bathroom to take a long, warm bath. She decided that she must look ultra good as she was going to meet T.K tomorrow. She put on her rosy red nightshirt & went to bed.  
  
'Hey, Kari, any plans tomorrow?' May Li asked from the top bunker.  
  
'Yep, I'm heading to the airport.'  
  
'Huh? For what?' May Li sound surprised. The other girls explained to her the situation.  
  
'I see, guess you better take a good night's rest if you're going to meet Prince T.K tomorrow…'  
  
'Hey!'  
  
The girls soon fall towards a dreamless sleep…as they look forward to tomorrow. 


End file.
